Ono/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Everyone! Scatter!" "Target in sight ... dive!" "Seeing is believing! Though with a roar, it's more about hearing..." "Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, in a devious sort of way." "Looking for something, feather neck?" Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "Everyone, everyone! Kion's in trouble! Come on!" "But Kion, look. You're over here. In the Outlands." "No problem. But I don't know which way to go from here. I've never been to Flat Ridge Rock." "Zebras. They never know where they're going." "Everyone! There's a ridge up ahead with a flat rock on top of it! It's gotta be Flat Ridge Rock!" The Rise of Makuu "Hold on! Getting it in sight . . . Really?" "No, no, no. It's using the scent from the snakeskin to mask its own smell. That way snakes won't detect him. Pretty clever!" "Bunga's on the Lion Guard now. We can't have animals running in terror from his scent!" "You won't get an argument from me!" "Sorry about changing your smell, Bunga. It clearly has its uses!" Bunga the Wise "Oh. Don't get too comfortable. There's bound to be another storm." "Everyone! You gotta see what's going on at Hakuna Matata Falls!" "Watch where you're spitting! Tall birds." "Hapana! Those pink flowers will make them sick!" "A dead end! Oh, no! Kion!" Can't Wait to be Queen "Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Got to get clean for the queen." "Your Majesty! Uh, all appears to be in order from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods. There's much excitement about your becoming acting queen. The oryxes aren't fighting, for a change. The eland herd is migrating east along the river, as expected. Oh, also on the path along the river, I spotted a new cluster of beehives." "Thank you for the opportunity, my queen. And you, er, my Kion?" "Hapana! Kiara's at Broken Rock! And she's surrounded by hyenas! Follow me!" "Oh, sure. Now he admits it!" Eye of the Beholder "Kion! Behind you! Look out!" "You heard him! Keep going! Ow! My eye! I'm hit!" "But doesn't the Guard need me? I'm the keenest of sight." "We do belong together. All of us. Eye or no eye, my place is with the Guard." "Just glad to be back on the team." The Kupatana Celebration "Yep. It's Janja and his hyenas. They're chasing a little jackal pup through the Outlands." "Outlanders never come to Kupatana. Right, Kion?" "Hapana! Kion, I think you need to see this for yourself." "Maybe next time you could get stuck in mud that isn't so sticky." "Have to admit, Bunga's right. These baobab blossoms are delicious." Fuli's New Family "We did it, Kion! The buffalo are all safe and... sound? Hapana! Egyptian cobra! Whatever you do, don't let him bite you." "Uh, the flock gets jittery when I don't show up for mealtime." "Hapana! Fuli's all alone. Hey, Fuli! Fuli!" "We don't eat the elephants. We eat the flies that follow the elephants!" "Oh, that's not mud. Come on!" The Search for Utamu "Wait. I'm not so sure they are fine. Look where they're grazing ... Hapana! They're right on top of a geyser!" "You should have seen it from up there!" "Because grubs are dung beetle larvae. Common knowledge, really." "Hapana... Kion, Mzingo and his vultures! They're circling!" "Leave...Fuli...alone!" "Actually Fuli, cheetahs do get worn out...but maybe you don't get worn out? Follow That Hippo! "False alarm everyone! No hyenas here!" "'I saw Janja and his hyenas sneaking into the Pride Lands yesterday." "Affirmative! The sky's probably the safest place to be." "Told you the sky was the safest place to be." "Well, the good news is, I didn't see any hyenas. The bad news is, I also didn't see Beshte." The Call of the Drongo "And last I checked, none of them ate roots or leaves." "Hapana! Tamaa's a drongo! That explains everything! Everyone, everyone! Follow me, quick!" "Who do you think you are?" "Hapana! Janja and his crew! They're about to attack a herd of impalas! And this time I can see them!" "Negative. I don't see them. But I do hear something!" Paintings and Predictions "I better see this little one home. It looks like it's about to . . . rain." "Well, the storm clouds are gone. You have nothing to worry about." "Everyone, we have a problem. I did a quick count of the herd and we're three zebras short." "You're right. I better help. Kion's in danger." "Kion, no! Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte- oh, no!" The Mbali Fields Migration "There's trouble with the zebras!" "Um, Kion... That's not exactly true... Except for where you are, I only see dirt!" "Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really." "We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here. I just hope we get there before the storm hits." "I only know about eggs." Bunga and the King "Kion, Kion! We've got antelope stuck in a mud pool near Chekundu Cliffs!" "Looking . . . hapana! A sinkhole! Someone's fallen in! And I think it's the king!" "Unfortunately, no. It's just a deep hole with no way out. And the walls are kind of crumbly. I'd, uh, appreciate it, if you didn't send me down there again." "Kion, you know those caves can be pretty tricky. I'm not really used to navigating from below." "Uh, Timon? Pumbaa? The entrance to the cave is right there." The Imaginary Okapi "I have to admit, for someone your size, you're a surprisingly good hider." "Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! I saw the leopard! He's going after some gazelles!" "Uh, Beshte? Maybe you've been hiding all alone a little too long." "How come I didn't see him?" "We should go, say we're sorry." Too Many Termites "I would, but, you know... they're bats." "You're the bravest. I'm the keenest of sight. Okay?" "That certainly makes sense. Termites eat wood. So too many termites would eat too much wood." "I've heard of aardwolves, but I've never seen one." "How about a thank you gift from the aardwolves?" The Trouble With Galagos "You barely made a splash." "But the Pride Lands don't have any leopards." "Uh-oh. We have to go. There's a giraffe stuck in a tree." "That's way out in the Back Lands." "And I'll teach you to be... Huh. I can't really teach you to be keener of sight." Janja's New Crew "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You might not want to go this way." "No, I mean, heads up! I just spotted something!" "Hurry! They're headed for the canyon's edge!" "Maybe we should let them stay. After all, hyenas are scavengers. By cleaning up after everyone, they'd actually be helping the Circle of Life in the Pride Lands." "Slow it down. No need to run. The Lion Guard's here to help." Baboons! "We've got a big rain cloud moving in. Other than that, no signs of trouble. Wait, Mzingo and the vultures. They're circling..." "Go ahead. Make your move, Mwoga!" "Huh? I don't remember an island being there before... Kiara?" "Too bad that boulder idea didn't work. Better tell Kion." "I see... Of course! On my way!" Beware the Zimwi "I see a lot more than you guys do. And I still haven't seen everything. So, who knows?" "I have to admit, hearing Bunga describe the Zimwi has me a little on edge, too." " Yeah. A little too quiet... Ah! I take it back. Quiet's fine! Quiet's fine!" "Usually I do the watching." "Of course! So, you huddled together and stuck out your quills to make yourselves look bigger." Lions of the Outlands "Affirmative. But this time, I'm going to win." "It was close, wasn't it? Hmm. Maybe if I flatten my head feathers to reduce the drag and stay closer to Fuli's tail to take advantage of her slipstream..." "I'm talking about winning!" "Maybe some other time." "Hapana! Rafiki was right!" Never Roar Again "Huh... Hapana. Looks like Janja and his clan are heading back into the Pride Lands!" "What? What are you all staring at? Oh, strange. That looks like one of my feathers." "My head looks like a hippo bottom. That's something to celebrate." ""Egg-head"? Is that a reference to how smart I am?" "It's a Bunga original. I'll explain on the way. Follow me!" The Lost Gorillas "It's a very delicate situation!" "A chameleon! A lizard that can change colors!" "Sorry, Kion...The plants are too thick. I can't even see the ground!" "He must think the gorillas are other forest hogs!" "Whoohoo! It's melting on my beak!" The Trail to Udugu "How can you be so calm? His Majesty could be here any moment. My feathers! I need to clean up. Hapana! The whole lair's a mess!" "Affirmative. I was just about to say that." "Swala and the other gazelles must be looking for a route up to that grassland." "Sorry. I thought you were going to say it." "That was weird. How'd you calm the ostriches?" Ono's Idol "But you don't have to be a bird to have heard of Hadithi, creator of the Hadithi Spin. Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew? I think. I've always wanted to ask Hadithi exactly how it goes. And now I can. If I can get up the nerve, that is. He's kind of my idol." "Oh, I do, Hadithi, sir. In fact, I would have to say, I'm your biggest fan." "The Lion Guard would be honored to build the Traditional Ceremonial Nest! Uh... wouldn't we?" "I think what Hadithi is trying to say is, we all have challenges that require us to rise above ourselves. To become better than we are." "Don't worry about me, Fuli. Go help the klipspringers!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "There's another rainstorm on the way. The water here will only get higher!" "Well, at least they're kind of pretty. That one kind of looks like a flamingo." "The lanes! They're not exactly straight and true. More like a curly elephant's trunk. Actually, they're more like a bunch of elephants' trunks. All twisted up together. And stuck in a baobab tree's roots." "Oh! He did it! Beshte's new hippo lane is straight and true. All the way across the flood plain!" "Guess you're pretty good at making them after all, Beshte." Ono the Tickbird "That's why rhinos partner with tickbirds. The tickbirds ride on the rhinos and warn them about dangers that the rhinos can't see! Common knowledge, really." "Well, you know. It's a rhino/bird thing." "Did you just say I was better at something than Mwenzi?" "I don't have a rhino. And I'm not ordering you around. It's just not safe here. Makuu and his crocodiles hang out here. If you don't want to get eaten, you have to move!" "One of my best friends is a honey badger. You should hear the noises he makes." Babysitter Bunga "Oh, no. The jackals have separated Hamu from the rest of the herd!" "Well, I'm a bit concerned about Bunga being away." "And he's the best climber. What if we need to rescue someone from a tree or some other high place, while he's gone?" "No antelope. I checked." "Yes, well, I can't climb either. But I can fly to the rescue." The Savannah Summit "Hmm... Yes. It is rather dry." "Not infant sound. Infrasound! Some animals can talk, using sounds lower than most of us can hear. It even lets them talk over long distances!" "It's when the King brings together key animal leaders to discuss matters of great importance to the Pride Lands." "Uh, Vuruga Vuruga? Aren't you more of a grass eater?" "Yes. But it seems like he's been at the center of everything Mtoto has heard today." The Traveling Baboon Show "Yes, they're hysterical. Ha, ha." "It's almost the dry season, Bunga. A lot of animals have to eat extra now to survive when less stuff is growing." "Trust me. I've seen enough baboons for one day." "Those baboons must be picking on another poor, unsuspecting bird!" "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... They wouldn't be in the Outlands, if it weren't for us. We're the ones who chased them there!" Ono and the Egg "I don't want to share it, I want to save it!" "So, let's figure out precisely what you need. My bottom's not as large as a mama hamerkops, so we'll need to maximize warmth. There, the perfect approximation of hamerkop egg-sitting! Hmm. I hope no one sees me like this." "What are you doing? Oh! Of course. You're doing the Hamerkop Family Dance. That way we'll be bonded as a family... Wait! Baby hamerkop, you don't understand. I'm not your family! Really! This is all a case of mistaken identity! My friends have gone to get your mom! And I hope they find her soon." "That river's moving way too fast. And you can't swim! You can't even fly! Not only that, there's a waterfall down there! I did not sit on your egg 'til it hatched just to watch you get hurt! Now, we're going back to my nest to wait for your mom and that's final. You understand?" "Uh... That's okay. You can lean on me, if you want. You know, you're kinda cute when you're not getting into trouble. Sleep tight, baby hamerkop." "Where's my baby!?" "Baby hamerkops love chasing insects. Should be common knowledge, really. Stop watching her for one second and she's gone. Isn't that right little-" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "'''GET. AWAY. FROM THE ELEPHANTS!'"'' "Have you found a new water source for your herd?" "Oh, of course. The baboons always follow the elephants to new water sources in the dry season. Common knowledge, really." "Kiara seems okay. But the hyenas have her surrounded and trapped by steam vents." " So far, Kion's only lured Janja away from Kiara. The rest of the hyenas are still guarding Kiara at the steam vents! And... They appear to be singing to her." "Hapana! Run, run! The volcano's erupting! There's fire and lava everywhere!" Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "And crocodiles usually spend the whole dry season in deep sleep. But once they're awake, they can't go back to their deep sleep! "But it's my fault the crocs are awake! What if I'm exiled to the Outlands? Or fed to the crocs!" "Hapana! Kion! Your Majesty! The crocodiles are everywhere! They've moved into watering holes, all over the Pride Lands!" "Ugh! Crocodile violence! I don't want to watch this. Huh, that's strange! A crocodile leaving the Mashindano? Wait a tick... What are you guys up to?" "Um, about the crocodiles being awake for the dry season? Well, uh, as I'm sure you know, it's... It's all my fault." Swept Away "The ground might be thirsty, Beshte. But it's so dry it can't absorb all this water. And there's nowhere for it to go." "See? You didn't have to panic and run." "No sign of Beshte. And the water's already drying up. Hippos don't do so well in the sun without any water or mud to cover their skin." "I wasn't even looking for footprints. You got it, Kion!" "Those look like... hippo prints! Of course! Beshte went into the cave to get out of the sun! Kion! Kion! I know where Beshte went!" Rafiki's New Neighbors "Kion! The fire's at the trench!" "Wait. I actually know what he's talking about. Lightning must have started the fire!" "Hey, Furaha! I see your troop in those trees!" "We should check the watering hole first. It's not safe to be near water in a lightning storm!" "That's because it's dry lightning! There isn't any rain!" Rescue in the Outlands "It's the Tsetse Flies. This is the most I've ever seen". "The flies didn't leave because Beshte told them to. They left because the zebras showed up." "'Zebras don't earn their stripes, they're born with them." "Tsetse flies like the brush. It's to barren for them out here." "Jasiri's vent, it's gonna blow!" The Ukumbusho Tradition "I think it's more about getting the feeling." "Well, elephants are afraid of bees. But I didn't realize they were this afraid." "Common knowledge, really." "Of course. The bees are attracted to the pollen from the flowers." "Herd of buffalo, right in the elephant's path!" "The ground's too dry, it won't hold her." The Bite of Kenge "Bunga! We've got a loose one!" "The melons help give the elephants the water they need to make it through the dry season. Common knowledge, really." "I can't tell. There's too much chaos! But whatever it is, it's fast. And big!" "She's still learning." "Wait a tick. Hapana! Everyone! Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are heading back to the melon patch. And Kenge's with them!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Actually, you can't have getting without giving. Or giving without getting." "Bunga? You're saving those for the song, right?" "You put them in my mouth!" "This is going to be a long night." "Bunga, we're out of time. The sun's about to come up." The Morning Report "We've got an impatient antelope herd back here. Seems they won't go anywhere without Bupu." "Zazu jumped into Makuu's mouth to save you? That's brave." "Affirmative." "What have we here? Those look like Zazu's feathers. Everyone! Everyone! Over here." "Missed me. Try again." The Golden Zebra "Hapana. Dhahabu is a golden zebra. They're incredibly rare. I've never seen one before." "Well, I saw one from the sky once. But they're incredibly rare. It could take us days to even find one." "It looked smaller from the sky." "I've seen things all right, but maybe they're things you don't want anyone else to see." "But zebras can only go a few days without water." The Little Guy "He's right, Kion. I forgot." "Hapana! The stampede is causing a rock slide!" "Beshte! Beshte! The galagos are in trouble!" "Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! Kiburi and his crocs, they're back in the Pride Lands." "Everyone! Everyone! Kiburi's Float is attacking Makuu's watering hole." Divide and Conquer "Oh, no. I don't think it was...the hyenas and jackals are heading across the Outlands together!" "Indeed. Hyenas have even been known to hunt jackals." "Hyenas. But who are they going after? Oh, no! Kion! The hyenas! They're moving in on Rafiki!" "Actually, it's about to get worse." "Feels good, doesn't it?" The Scorpion's Sting "Can you imagine what things would be like with him still around?" "There you are. There's a scorpion running toward the Outlands, Kion! It must be him!" "Hapana. That hole must be a tunnel. The scorpion just came out of another hole in the Outlands!" "Indeed. It's definitely better than being behind him." "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" The Wisdom of Kongwe "Not really. Unless you count hyraxes crossing the bridge to the watering hole as interesting. Wait a tick." "There's a rock on the end that looks a little loose. A little loose?" "Hapana! A wildfire! Over at the Poromoko Crevasse! And it looks like the eland are trapped!" "Of course. The canyon's a natural break against the fire. Come on, elands. You can follow me." "I don't think so. The canyon narrows up ahead. But it's too far for the elands to jump." The Kilio Valley Fire "I'll see what I can see! (SQUAWKS) It's fire! From the sky! They must be embers from the fire!" "Oh, no! Kion! Kion! Ma Tembo's herd! They're surrounded by hyenas, jackals and crocodiles!" "You know... Fires do clear the way for new plants to grow." "It's another fire! This time in Ndefu Grove!" "It's Kion! With help!" Undercover Kinyonga (SQUAWKS) "Don't touch the tail feathers!" "The crocs and jackals are still in Kilio Valley. But the hyenas are moving towards the volcano." "Now that I've seen her, I can tell you exactly how she does it. She's a chameleon." "A chameleon. Chameleons change their colors to blend in with their surroundings. It makes them almost invisible." "Everyone. Everyone. I've spotted Kinyonga. And she's being chased by the skinks!" "Wait a minute. Look over there. I bet Kinyonga's camouflaged on that rock again." Cave of Secrets "You mean that symbol Scar burned in the dirt." "Well there are caves. And there's a powerful secret down there the lions of the past would have wanted away from prying eyes." "Hapana! Guys, watch out! Sharp rocks coming up! I mean, you're coming down on sharp rocks!" "Affirmative. Oh... I know why we keep hitting dead ends. We're in a maze! And it looks just like that last painting we saw. Don't worry, I'll find a way out. Hmm... Got it. Follow me! This way!" The Zebra Mastermind "Well, the conditions are perfect. Fair skies, no wind. Hot air rises and starts to rotate and... Hapana!" "Actually, it's a very effective defense strategy. You can relax now. The danger's passed." "Uh, Goigoi, what makes you think you're invisible?" "It was, uh... 'Panic and run! Panic and run!'" The Hyena Resistance "Well I'm pretty sure being able to work is a crucial part of the walking it off process." "And two sides for us." "Hapana! The hyenas, jackles and crocs! They're not after Mizimu Grove. They're after Jasiri's clan. And they have them surrounded!" The Underground Adventure "Negative. The calls are coming from inside Pride Rock." "Kion! Bunga! There you are! We just put out the fire by the Mud Pots." Beshte and the Beast "The gorilla king of the Theluji Mountains? That King Sokwe?" "An adult gorilla can pick up 10 times their body weight. Common knowledge, really." "The hyenas, jackals and crocs are attacking Big Springs. They're facing off against Basi." "Yes, but when Beshte uses his strength, he doesn't cause all of this damage." "Beshte! Shujaa! Kion needs you! The Outlanders are attacking Big Springs again! And this time, there's a fire!" Pride Landers Unite! "And it's getting worse now that they all teamed up to work for Scar." "I'm not even sure I believe it. And I've saw him with my own eyes." "Kion! Kion! The Outlanders are attacking Makuu's Watering Hole!" "Kion, it's a lot of Outlanders. As in, all of them. We might need a lot of animals on our side, too." "Kion. The Outlanders are breaking into smaller groups." The Queen's Visit "We have the best view of all." "Indeed! The water treaty between the Pride Lands and the Back Lands is very serious." "Well, it is raining high up in the sky. But it's too hot for the rain to hit the ground." "But you can't offend the Queen. Remember the water treaty?" "Hapana! The jackals are back! They're attacking the watering hole! Dhahabu's in danger!" The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Mpando Mpaya! It's the planting of a new baobab tree in Mizimu Grove!" "Indeed! An Mpando Mpaya doesn't happen very often!" "Affirmative! Most of them are straight ahead. But the zebras are veering left. HAPANA! And the antelope are running right toward Poromoko Crevasse!" "Everyone! Everyone! Why are you running? Nobody's chasing you!" Fire from the Sky "I flew as high as I could. But I still couldn't get high enough." "Of course! I know who can help us assemble a squadron of birds! Hadithi!" "Uh, Hadithi, this is my friend Anga." "The Lion Guard needs you, Hadithi. Actually, all the Pride Lands need you." "But if the Pride Lands birds got all the vultures in once place... Hadithi, we need you to lead them in one last maneuver." "So, Anga. How'd you like working with Hadithi and the Lion Guard?" Battle for the Pride Lands "I've just spotted Janja and his hyenas. It looks like they're headed for Pride Rock." "What?! Kion! We have a problem!" Kion's already given me orders. We have to help the Royal Family." "I did, and volcanic fumes can be poisonous, it’s called vog. Common knowledge, really." "I am the Lion Guard." "No. Bunga's right. I'm not Keenest-of-Sight. But, I know who is. Anga, you should replace me on the Guard." "Don't worry, your majesty. I've memorized the landmarks that point the way to the Tree of Life." The Harmattan Indeed. According to Rafiki's map in the lair, the Back Lands waterfall is the first landmark after Pride Rock. "Wait a tick. It's not just any tree, we need to find an Iroko Tree, they're very distinctive. Hmm, now let me see. Oh, if only I could see." Nowaza. After the Iroko Tree, we need to find a mountain with two peaks. The Accidental Avalanche "Perhaps. . .because the map in the Lair shows the path going ''around the mountain."'' "Wait a tick, snow monkeys are afraid of large birds, large birds try to eat them!" "Snow monkeys don't like to be stared at. Common knowledge, really." "Wait a tick. He's a flying squirrel." Ghost of the Mountain "The next Moja Kwa Moja stone to the Tree of Life is in there somewhere. We should go through it." "Nowaza. The next landmark is through the bamboo, then around a big mountain." Marsh of Mystery "A floating blue light? Huh. That sounds like a Marsh Light." "Makini, listen to me. Those lights can be dangerous." "Makini, if you keep following those lights, We're gonna get lost! (Grunts witn nausea) And i'm gonna get sick!" "No! I can't see, remember? So, even if I flew out of here, I wouldn't know where to go next." "They are not cute! Sorry. I really don't like bats!" "Oh! Mongooses! They sure love snails." Dragon Island "All I can see is a whole lot of blue, but it sounds like we're looking at an ocean." "Those clicks sound like a dolphin, actually, not a fish. Common knowledge, really." "The next Moja Kwa Moja stone is by a tree on a big cliff, with a sunset behind it." Journey of Memories "It might have been a big river at some point. Landscapes can change over with the seasons." "Nowaza. It’s a pool of water, with rocks all around it." "This must be a booming sand dune. I've heard about them, but never actually heard them." "Sand dunes can change. Common knowledge, really." "You’re a jerboa, aren’t you?" "It’s like the jerboa said. Most desert animals don’t… they shelter during the day and only come out at night. We can dig a burrow in the sand." "Of course. They’re not flowers on Rafiki’s map, they’re stars." The Race to Tuliza "Makini's right. Salty water should help soothe your scar. I should have thought of that." "Makes sense. The saltier the water is, the easier it is to float." "Leave this to me. I'll have a bird-to-bird chat with them." "Elephant's don't lay eggs". Mama Binturong "Tapirs don’t eat bugs. Common knowledge, really." "Hapana! They are close together. I don't know if I would fit." "Hippos have very thick skin." "''So, we need someone who's not bothered by sharp rocks or porcupine quills, and can carry Makini's staff back here. There's only one choice!" Friends to the End ''"Well, we are getting pretty close to the Tree of Life." "Oh no. Your babies weren't falling, were they? They were just leaving the nest for the first time." "Sounds like the peacocks are doing their traditional display dance." "Oh, now I see you. You must be a clouded leopard." "Uh, Fuli, we are still going to the Tree of Life, right? Not to make this about me, but, what about me?" "Bunga, if Kion roared, I think we would have heard it." "Glad I can’t watch." "Clouded leopards are about the best climbers in the world. Common knowledge, really." The Tree of Life "Ah, I'm not sure. It could be. But, I think we should test it first." "I just realized, without Makini's staff, we can't bring the paintings to life. So, we can't be sure it's really a Moja Kwa Moja stone." "Let me see. Nowaza. According to the map, there's a narrow mountain pass ahead. And, on the other side is the Tree of Life." "Don't worry, Kion. Even if we can't get to the Tree of Life, we can still find another way to heal your scar. And, we won't give up until we do." The River of Patience "Thank you, your majesty." "Two leopards? And a Komodo dragon?" Little Old Ginterbong "You... You mean right now? Of course. Let's go!" "Oh, yes. Yes! I can see so much better now! Everyone. Everyone! I can see all of you. Thank you so much, Queen Janna. Now I... Wait a tick... I don't see Bunga." "Yes. But, Queen Janna was right. My eyesight isn't what it used to be." "Wait a tick. How does Granny Ginterbong know Chuluun's name? Nowaza Nowaza Nowaza... Hapana! Everyone. Everyone! Stop! This is a trick! Listen. I've never heard of a ginterbong. I've seen her climbing and walking without a limp. She scared off a pika and stole his tuliza. And, she knows Chuluun's name! I think she must be working with Chuluun. And Makucha and Ora." Poa the Destroyer "Thanks, Beshte. Sure is nice to have my sight back. Anga? Shall we see what we can see?" "Indeed. Nowaza, nowaza, nowaza... Bunga, you're right!" "We have to give everyone a chance to know Beshte. Once they know him, they're bound to like him." "You will once you get to know him. There's nobody nicer than Beshte." Long Live the Queen "I wouldn't have my sight back without Queen Janna." The Lake of Reflection "That doesn't sound like Mama." "Oh, you're a giant panda. And, you guys are gentle lemurs. "You mean like my eyesight. It's better, but not back to the way it was." "(chirps) Hapana." Triumph of the Roar "Indeed." "Actually, camels don't spit. It's more like they throw up a little, just when they're worried" "Anyone else hear that? It sounds like a stampeding herd." "There are more bad guys than rocks." "Oh. Glad I got my sight back. I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it." Journey to the Pride Lands "It is tempting to stay. The Tree of Life has so much to see." "She's the leader of some very bad lions." "Indeed. The first landmark back to the Pride Lands is a giant lake." "They look like they're having fun." "Nowaza, nowaza, nowaza... Yes, I got it. Beshte, we'll need to gather all the rocks the Roar made when it smashed the wall." "It's working! Beshte, keep pushing. We need enough to cover the hole." Return to the Pride Lands "Indeed. Vitani's so-called Lion Guard has the same strengths as the real Lion Guard. And it gives me an idea. Vultures, try to distract the lioness keeping watch while Anga and I help Kion." "Indeed. I got my sight back!" "Bunga, that wouldn't be fair. Our Lion Guard already took that test, but both Guards could compete in a series of new challenges to see which team is the best." "I'll be the judge. Whichever Guard loses their challenge will get to set the rules for the next one. Vitani, as leader of the challenging team, your Guard will have first choice." "After four tests, it's a tie! It all comes down to the Fiercest. And Vitani, it's your choice." "Askari...? He was the leader of the first Lion Guard." Category:Quotes